reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BADBOYZ-ROLLITUP
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:BADBOYZ-ROLLITUP page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Blocked for personal attacks You recently posted a personal attack on user Riley Huntley's talk page. I understand that Riley intervened with your posse page and I've written to him about that, but personal attacks are not allowed so you're receiving a one day block. The block would normally be longer, but due to the circumstances I'm going to write if off as bad judgement on your part following a perceived attack against your page. If you have any problems with people editing your page or reverting your edits, just report it to an admin. Any future personal attacks will result in a much longer block or ban. Posse page ownership yo for real u need to keep this dude off of my page... i am the leader of badboyz and yes foxy was a badboy but he quit becuz we are the true defination of niggers according to him.. so i got a little offended when he edited my wiki... he did make the page but he has now moved on to his own posse so why not go make the "legends" posse page and quit fucking with ours... :Unfortunately, from the point of view of the wiki, the person who made the posse page (FOX 4OUND) is the one who owns it since we have no way of tracking what goes on with posses in the real world (in other words, he could make the same claims about you and we have no way of proving it either way). :The best thing to do is to use the Create box here once your block is up tomorrow to set up your own page for your posse. You can name it "The Real BADBOYZ" or "BADBOYZ 2012" or whatever to distinguish it. Then that'll be your page and you don't have to worry about him editing it (and if he tries, just report him to an admin). :Also, I didn't see any racial attacks on the page - if any are made here, just let us know so we can deal with it, because that won't be tolerated here. :2ks4 (talk) 20:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC)